Never Even Existed
by Bunbun-meh
Summary: What if Sora isn't really Sora? In fact he was Ventus who take over it since Sora's heart died when it fused.
1. Chapter 1: Faded

In the Mystery Tower, Master Yen Sid was sitting on his usual seat. But this time he look kinda hesitated, not his usual calm. King Mickey was there, also hesitated because of the behavior of Master Yen Sid.

"It seem like Ventus will be awaken sooner than I thought." Master Yen Sid said while brushing his beard. "That mean his heart has fully recover!" King Mickey exclaimed. Master Yen Sid nodded at King Mickey's statement, but still has the worried face.

"But, that also mean we're going to lose one of a strong Ally." Master Yen Sid added. King Mickey widen his eyes, he wouldn't ever thought someone from their will gone or death sooner before the final battle even begin. "Who is it the one we're going to lose?" King Mickey asked. Master Yen Sid remain silent, but King Mickey know that it was going to be really bad if this someone gone or death.

Meanwhile in the Castle Oblivion, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fighting heartless there. They were looking for the Chamber of Awakening. Unfortunately, they haven't found it from yesterday until now.

"How much longer will it take to search the Chamber of Awakening?!" Donald asked angrily. "Dunno, but I'm sure we find it!" Sora replied while smiling.

They continue their search and eventually found a door that locked. Sora raise his keyblade to unlock it, but somehow he can't open it. "That's weird... I thought Keyblade supposed to unlock every keyhole that exist..." Sora mumbled.

Back in the Mystery Tower, Riku and Kairi have just come back from their mission. King Mickey told them to come here because Master Yen Sid going to give them a new mission.

"Like we all now, the final battle will be begun soon. We have to gather all of the 7 Guardian of Light." Master Yen Sid explained, "However, we know that Master Aqua is stuck in the Realm of Darkness while Ventus is healing his heart in the Chamber of Awakening." The other just nodded at Master Yen Sid's explanation.

"King Mickey and Master Riku, your mission is to go to the Realm of Darkness and save Master Aqua. Kairi, your mission is to go to Castle Oblivion to help Sora to unlock a keyhole that he can't open." Master Yen Sid said. And so they went to their mission.

Kairi arrived at Castle Oblivion, it took 2 hours to find Sora and others. "Kairi, what are you doing here?" Sora asked in surprise. "Master Yen Sid told me to help you unlock this door." Kairi said while rubbing her nose cutely. Sora nodded and let Kairi try to unlock the keyhole.

She raise her keyblade at the keyhole as it surprisely unlocked. "Gosh Kairi, you're amazing! You can unlock the keyhole that Sora couldn't do." Goofy praised as Sora punch his arm playfully. Kairi just giggle at it.

They all went inside there. Donald pointed at a boy who looked like Roxas sitting in a throne in the middle of the room, sleeping. "So that was Ventus. But it weird that your Nobody look just like him, Sora." Kairi said. But Sora didn't replied, nor react. "Sora?" Kairi asked while shaking him a bit.

Suddenly, Sora body started to turn glass pieces as it fading. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy shock at this. A piece of light come out from Sora's chest, maybe it was Ventus heart. But what happened to Sora body. Kairi quickly hugged Sora, maybe with this he will be okay. Unfortunately no... He still going to fade away. Before Sora really gone, he manage to smile and mutter a sorry. With that Sora gone, leaving Kairi fall into her knees and started to hystericaly cry. Donald and Goofy tried to calm Kairi down, but they also crying.

"Hello?" A voice from behind said after it sleep for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Ventus

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy look around to the voice came from. The boy, known as Ventus, staring at them. Kairi stared back at him, Ventus's ocean blue eyes remind her of Sora.

"Who are you and where am I?" Ventus asked, wandered how could he ended up here. Kairi quickly wiped away the tears that remain in her eyes, smiling at Ventus, "I'm Kairi, this two are Donald and Goofy. We're here to get you home." Ventus tilt his head, but nodded in progress.

Kairi and the other got back to the Mystery Tower with Ventus. As they've arrived, Lea was there with Merlin, but Master Yen Sid wasn't there. "Where's Master Yen Sid?" Donald asked. "We don't know, when we got here, there is no-one here." Merlin replied.

Lea look at the newcomer behind Goofy, his eyes widen as his jawdropped, "Roxas?!" Hearing that name, Ventus look at Lea with confused look. "Who's Roxas?" Ventus asked back to Lea.

Lea almost fainted, but suddenly he remembers something, "Are you Ventus?" Ventus nodded at his question. "That's my name! And you are..." "Lea, got it memorized?" Lea cut off Ventus sentences with his famous catchphrase.

Kairi just giggle at them, it kinda looks like Lea just found his lost best friend. But it's also hurting her because she was jealous at Lea who found his friend while she lost her.

"Anyway, why Sora isn't with you guys?" Merlin asked. In a second, the room filled with heavy atmosphere, it was too gloomy and dark that could attract Heartless there.

"That because 'Sora' never even exist."


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Eyes Heartless

Riku and King Mickey arrived at the Realm of Darkness. They were in the Dark Margin looking at the sea. Riku take a glance at his Keyblade, Way to Dawn, it was broken. He stab the Keyblade to the sand, as he smiled a bit.

"I wouldn't need this Keyblade anymore." Riku said looking at the Keyblade, "Maybe the 'other me' need it more." Mickey looked at Riku, confused by what he mean. But he didn't dare to ask, or he doesn't want to know what Riku's statement meaning.

They walked into the deeper Realm of Darkness, there's a lot of heartless, especially the Darkside. King Mickey fighting it all off with his Keyblade, Kingdom Key D, while Riku used his magic, since his Keyblade broken and he left it in the Dark Margin.

There a Heartless try to sneak attack King Mickey from behind, Riku imidiately run toward King Mickey to push him away, but instead, something appear on Riku's hand. A Keyblade, but it isn't his Keyblade Way to Dawn. It a new Keyblade that look kinda a car key, but he doesn't know since car hasn't been invented at that time.

Riku quickly slay the Heartless as it turn into dusk. King Mickey look back and sigh. He happy that Riku got a new Keyblade, even he doesn't know where he got it from. So they continue fighting off the Heartless.

After some time, They finally finish defeating all the Heartless. They lay down a bit, tired and gasping some air. A Heartless appear and come toward them. King Mickey quickly stood up and prepare his Keyblade. The Heartless step back a bit, while staring Riku who look at him, in sitting position. Somehow, the Heartless feel familiar to Riku, especially the blue eyes on the Heartless- Wait Blue Eyes?!

Riku quickly got up and walk towards the Heartless. The Heartless flinch a bit when saw Riku getting closer. "Sora?" Riku asked, doubt about what he just asked. The Heartless nod, which surprising Riku and the King Mickey. "What happen to you Sora?" King Mickey asked. Sora didn't replied, not he doesn't want to, but do you ever heard a Heartless before? I guess no.

"Sora, wanna join us find Aqua?" Riku asked. Sora nodded while jumping, like a kid but in Heartless version. Riku and King Mickey chuckle at Sora's attitude, even he a Heartless now, but he still the same old Sora they know.

They walk deeper into the Realm of Darkness, keep fighting the Heartless that appear along the way. But Sora just hide behind them, he couldn't fight in his state as a Heartless. But he also didn't make a burden to Riku and Mickey, since the Heartless never fight each other even they didn't really know each other.

The Heartless attack never end, so they decided to go back to the Dark Margin. There, they saw someone who covered darkness mist standing there. The figure look at them, well maybe since they can't see it face. They summoned their Keyblade, while Sora just hide behind Riku. So a fight had begun.

The figure win the fight, but it didn't kill them. The figure went to the Keyblade that lay in the sand, take and look at it. Suddenly, King Mickey realize something, "You couldn't be..." The figure look at him, the darkness mist start to disappeared, "Mickey, you're too late." With that everyone there gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

"That because 'Sora' never even exist." Ventus exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, disbelieve, there is no way that Sora never even exist when he always been with them. "What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked, her eyes were slightly shown rage. Ventus sigh, shaking his head a bit, "You guys just don't realize it, huh?"

Kairi raged, she grabbed Ventus collar tightly while glaring him, "Don't talk like that about Sora!" Donald and Goofy try to calm Kairi down while Lea and Merlin try to separate Kairi and Ventus.

After some while, Master Yen Sid returned to the Mystery Tower. Everyone saw him return, quickly stood up steady, of course Kairi has let go of Ventus.

"I see that everyone has gather up here today." Master Yen Sid said, "But it seem we have lost two strong Ally." Everyone gasped at that statement, they can't lose anyone again! "Wait... Don't tell us it's Riku and the King..." Kairi said started to get panic. She just can't barely lose two of her best friend in a day.

"Don't worry, it wasn't them at all. In fact they will be returning in few minute." Master Yen Sid said, "Like you know, we have lose Sora. But now there someone else that we lose too." Everyone remain silent. "Aqua..." Master Yen Sid added. Ventus eyes widen, the one who saved him from darkness and act like his older sister.

"That couldn't been right? She saved us from the darkness and she was pure!" Ventus yelled. Master Yen Sid just shake his head, meaning that what Ventus said not quitely right.

"Indeed she save you from darkness, but a Keyblade wielder must have a darkness in their heart. If she pure, that mean she is the Princess of Hearts, not a Keyblade wielder." Master Yen Sid explained, "But what make her good is the light in her heart were bigger than the darkness."

Suddenly, the door open. King Mickey and Riku came back. "Welcome back Riku!" Kairi welcomed him with a small smile. Riku smiled back at her, and look likes the Heartless he was on his shoulder was smiling too... Wait, Heartless?!!

"Riku! There's a Heartless on your shoulder!!" Kairi shouted as everyone there summon their weapon. Riku quickly take the Heartless and pull it close to him, like hugging it while King Mickey stand in front waving his hand mean to don't attack.

"Your majesty, why do you and Riku try to protect that Heartless?" Donald asked, still holding his staff in attack position. "Don't you see fellas, this Heartless is different from the other. And it was Sora." King Mickey explained. "Sora?!" Everyone shouted in shock, disbelieve what just King Mickey said. "Try to look at it eyes, it's blue eyes, not yellow eyes." Riku said holding the Heartless closer to them.

They look closer at the Heartless, and shocked. It's true, the Heartless eyes was blue. "You're... Sora?" Kairi asked doubtly. The Heartless, Sora nodded. Master Yen Sid look at Sora, as he started to brush his beard again, "I guess one of us is not fully lose yet. But it doesn't mean he could return as he used to be." Everyone look kinda disbelieve and disappointed, except Ventus who knows the truth.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked desperately. "Sora never really had his own heart, it was mine all along. When he decided to fuse his heart with me so I can have second chance, his heart died because it's not strong enough to pact with me. So the Sora you guys have known was me, but with no memory as Ventus. That why Roxas look like me, and not like him. So technically, he died before he was born. But somehow, I think he make it's own heart, that why he turned in a Heartless." Ventus explained. Everyone gasped, they can't believe all of this madness.

"But there is a new born Sora, he in his hometown now." Master Yen Sid said. With that, Kairi and Riku went out there, leaving the other there while calling for them.


	5. Chapter 5: Lil Sora

Riku and Kairi arrived on Destiny Islands, with Sora too since Riku keep holding him all the time. First thing they did is went to Sora's house. But something strange...

They arrived in front of Sora's house, but it look has been abandoned for years. "I don't remember you ever move Sora... When did you move anyway?" Riku asked. Sora just shook his head, that mean he didn't know about this either. "Maybe we should asking the neighbors where did your mom move to." Kairi suggested as they agreed.

They begin to ask the neighbors, it isn't easy to if bringing a Heartless with you. Some of them panic, some of them remain calm. But nobody told them anything about Sora's mother moved to.

The day turn dark, the sunset in the sky. Riku, Kairi, and Sora sit on their favourite Papou tree in the small island. "The sunset is always beautiful." Riku exclaimed. Kairi and Sora nodded as they enjoying the view. "Is there a way to turn Sora back to normal...?" Kairi mumble, thinking about Sora's toothly grin that he always give her.

"Where's the things we told you too bring?!" Someone shouted. Riku turn his head behind. He saw some kids in the age about 8 years old hitting a younger kid which he couldn't see much how it look. Riku got off the Papou tree and went there, leaving Kairi and Sora on the tree confused.

"What are you guys think you're doing?" Riku asked in a monotone while his arm crossed. The kids turn to look at him, only got scared because of Riku's scary face. "W-We were just g-giving this kid a l-lesson to not f-forget what he t-told to." One of them stutter. Riku glared at them, "But didn't you feel shame to bully a younger kid." The kids were silence, shaking.

Kairi and Sora look at what Riku doing with the kids, sweatdroping. "I never know Riku hate bullies so much." Kairi said while patting Sora's head. Sora shook his head, mean that he already know about this.

"Then say sorry to this little boy and leave." Riku ordered. They quickly do as he said, then run away scared. Riku take a look at the little boy, he look familiar. He has brown hair, spiky but just a bit, a pair of sunset oranges eyes, wearing black long sleeve shirt that folded to his ankle, short red pants and a pair of blue sandals. The little boy look at Riku with emotionless face, muttered a thanks to him.

"Don't worry about that bully, they shouldn't come back again. I'm Riku, what's your name?" Riku said, patting the little boy head. The little boy make a small smile, but barely could be see, "It's Sora." Riku eyes widen, he can't get a word out of his mouth.

Kairi kinda worried about Riku, he suddenly froze after the little boy say something, but she couldn't heard it. So she decided went there, of course with Heartless-Sora. She tapped Riku's shoulder, "You're okay?" Riku snap back to the realization, quickly grabbed the little boy-Sora shoulder, "You're Sora?!" Kairi gasped hearing that, while Heartless-Sora almost fall down from Kairi's head.

"No way! That mean... There really are two Sora!! Then we should give them nickname, we call this little Sora 'Lil Sora' while our Sora... Let just still call him Sora" Kairi exclaimed. Lil Sora make a confused face, it's look kinda cute. Kairi and Riku start to giggle a bit, well Riku is chuckle, not giggle. Maybe the new Sora would be the same as the old one.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Kairi and Riku decided to stay in Destiny Islands for awhile, staying at their own family house. They sent a letter to King Mickey, hopefully he will receive it. Also they have skipped school for a long time, maybe months and their parents will probably scold them about where did they go and why did they skipping school.

Kairi was in her bedroom, sigh heavily. Her parents, more like foster parents, are the mayor of Destiny Islands. And because their 'daugther' skipped school, people start to bad-mouth them for being a irresponsible parents even so their the mayor. So when Kairi got home, her parents yelling at her about 'ungrateful daughter' she is. And that making Kairi so angry and walk to her room, slamming the door hardly.

Riku was in the living room, with his parents who glaring at him. His parents were kinda strict, not always though. They become like that because he got dropped one class because of the past one year didn't come to school, and that make them embarrassed by the neighbors. So they begin to controlling Riku's activity. He could participate the Mark of Mastery Exam because it was summer vacation, but now, it school time, so he escaping from his parents.

"Riku, we told you not to run away from us and went to school everyday" His mother scolded, "But you ran away and skipped school for another one month. Didn't you feel shame if you got dropped out!?" Riku remain silent, still looking at his parents in straight eyes. "Do you want to embarrass us more?" His father asked, in cold tone. "Of course not. I have my reason to be like this." Riku replied. "What reason do you have?!! You just a child and your job is to study and become the perfect student!! Nothing more!!" His father yelled, pulling Riku's collar jacket. Riku slap his father's hand away, glaring at him in the eyes, "You know nothing about me Father! Your mind is just inside of this little island, but I have seen bigger thing outside this little island that you don't see!"

His father step back a bit, feel a lot of rage and desires inside Riku. And there is no single lies in Riku word, so maybe he telling the truth about the outside world. "Be respectful to your father, Riku!" His mother yelled, prepare to slap Riku's cheek. Riku just close his eyes, waiting for the slap, but it never came. "Honey... Let's just let him slide this time." His father said softly, holding his wife hand to prevent her to slap Riku. She just sigh heavily and walk away.

Sora, who was behind the door, hidding, saw what happened. He felt bad for Riku, his parents forgiven him, in fact hugged him tightly and ask if he okay, even throw a welcome back party. But there is no way that will happen again, because he is in this Heartless form.

Riku walk to the door, picking Sora up and went to his room. He lay Sora and himself in the bed, he slightly panting a bit. "I can't believe I just yelled back at my father..." Riku said while chuckle, a dark chuckle, "I really am a bad person." Sora who beside him shook his head, get close to him and touch his cheek, "You're a good person, Riku." With that Riku flinch, look at Sora who also kinda shock... Wait, Sora turn back to human!? But with some darkness mist appear from him.

"Welcome home Sora!" Lil Sora mom greeted, hugged Lil Sora tightly. "Let go mom, I'm not a baby." Lil Sora whined, trying to push his mom away. His mother let go, making a cute pout face, "You've changed a lot... where did the old cute cheerful Sora I know?" Lil Sora just stormed to his room, locking it so his mom can't came in.

His mom sigh, sit down on the couch while putting a box beside her. She took a photo in it, staring at it. It was the photo of her with his husband, also Sora who toothly grin in his parents hug. She really miss the old Sora, the one who always make her laugh by his clumsiness, when he mad, it also make her giggle because of the cute pout that Sora make.

But something really make her confuse. In the picture, Sora has a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes, while the Sora she know has a pair of sunset orange eyes. Maybe she should check on the boxes that still been keep in the attic. Since she has moved her from her old house... Which she forgot when did she moved here.


	7. Chapter 7: School

It was a beautiful morning in Destiny Islands, it's the first day Riku and Kairi come back to school since months ago. Kairi and Riku walk to school together, they meet up at Kairi's front house gate. Sora was inside Riku's backpack, in his Heartless form. Even so it still kinda akward between them because of last night...

~Flashback~

The two of them still shocked, non of them speak or move a bit. And it also in a kinda situation since Sora was touching Riku cheek.

After few minutes, Sora pull away his hand while blushing, embarrassed about what did he just do. Still, not a single soul speak.

Riku decided to say something, but it's too late. Sora turn back to his Heartless form, and couldn't talk again. So Riku just go straight to bed while Sora went near the window, seeing stars in the sky.

~End Flashback~

"Riku, are you okay?" Kairi asked, worried since Riku been spacing out whole the time. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a small smile, "Just trying to figure out how could Sora turn back to human for a few minutes yesterday." Kairi eyes widen, "Sora turn back to human yesterday?!" Riku just nodded akwardly, while Sora who pop out his head from Riku backpack nod too.

They arrived at Destiny High School, with Sora who hide inside Riku's backpack again. Everyone look at them, hate and jealous showing in their face. Maybe because they have skipped school many times, mostly Sora and Riku. Kairi just ever skip for one month before, so she not really in a big problem.

The first thing they got after didn't come to school for months is a lot of scribble and trash on their seat. Everyone there laugh, finally the trick they make got seen by their victim. Riku and Kairi just sigh, cleaning their seat before the teacher come.

After a while, they finished cleaning their seat, just in time since the teacher came. But their bad day just begun...

"Kairi! Riku! You two come in front here!" The teacher shouted at them. They do what the teacher told them to. "You brats! How many times you have skipped school?! A year! You two ever didn't have shame about that?!" The teacher yelled, "Especially you Kairi! Just by you the mayor's daughter doesn't mean you can do what ever you like! School is more important than whatever things you did with Riku for a year!" Kairi widen her eyes by that, "Miss, I never skipped school for a year! It was Sora and Riku who skipped school for a year."

The teacher give her a weird look, "Don't try to correct yourself young lady! It was you and Riku who skipped for a year! And who the heck is Sora?!" Kairi and Riku look each other, confused. "It's true Miss. Sora and I who skipped for a year, not Kairi. And how come you forgot him? He in the same class with us." Riku explained. The teacher took the class absent, checking the name. But oddly, there aren't Sora name. "But there aren't any Sora in the class absent." The teacher said showing the class absent to Riku and Kairi.

They both gasped, they can't believe that there aren't Sora name there. Riku suddenly remember something, he quickly whisper to Kairi, "Could it be the Sora we know has really been deleted from everyone memories? And they only know Lil Sora instead." Kairi nodded at Riku's explanation.

"Excuse me, but if you two whispering a plan to trick me, that won't work! Two of you, go to the principal office!!" The teacher yelled loudly. The students laughed at them, Kairi and Riku just hung their head down and walk out from the class.

"Looks like our school life going to be hard from now on..." Kairi muttered, "I hope Sora is okay inside the classroom alone..."


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

Sora still hidding inside Riku's backpack, worried that he is alone and if he got spotted by someone, they will freak out. Sora pop his head out a bit, look at the environment around him. Everyone there were paying attention to the teacher, it give Sora a chances to catch up with Riku and Kairi.

Sora sneak out of Riku bag, make himself a shadow and run to the door. He manage to get out from the classroom safety, but not outside...

Riku and Kairi inside the principal office. The principal staring at them with pissed look, sharpening his pencil. The atmosphere there were cold and uncomfortable. "So, you two try to trick your teacher?" The principal asked. Both of them shook their head, they were telling the truth.

"Then tell me, who is Sora?" The principal asked. "He's our friends, he used to attempt this school and in the same class with us!" Kairi explain, "And please believe us Sir, we not try to trick you or our teacher!" The principal began to laugh, causing Kairi and Riku confused.

The principal stop laughing, smiling at them, "I believe you two, and I know that Riku and Sora who skipped school for one year, not you. And to be honest, I know what you, Riku and Sora did causing you guys skipped school" Kairi and Riku dumbfounded. "Anyway, how is King Mickey doing?" The principal asked. "You know the King?!" Both of them asked in the same time. The principal just nodded.

Suddenly, someone went inside there, "Sir, I found a Heartless in the hallway!" The principal quickly stand up, "Is it the Darkside?" The person shook his head, "No Sir, it's just a small shadow. But with blue eyes." Now Kairi and Riku who stand up. "Don't worry you two, let me handle it. It's been a while I didn't use my Keyblade." The principal said, summoning his Keyblade. "Wait! Don't kill that Heartless! That's Sora!!" Kairi said panic. But the principal already left...

Sora try to hide, everyone who saw him freak out and running away like maniac. And it scared Sora if there someone who also wield a Keyblade saw him and kill him instantly.

He manage to hide in the corner that was quiet, no one there. He caught his breath and sit down to rest. But then he heard a footsteps, and it coming closer to him. It was the principal... With a Keyblade. How come he has a Keyblade?!

"You think you can attack this school alone?" The principal asked dangerously, "Well, think again." And that scared Sora. The principal attacked Sora multiple times, Sora lucky manage to dodge all his attack.

Riku and Kairi chased the principal. They manage to catch up with the principal, but he already attacking Sora. Riku summoned his Keyblade and quickly run to the principal. The principal going to stab Sora, when he swing his Keyblade, Riku manage to stop it with his own Keyblade slashing at the principal Keyblade.

"Riku, why did you stop me from killing that Heartless?" The principal asked furiously. "This Heartless is Sora, Sir." Riku exclaimed as he manage to throw the principal Keyblade across the hallway.

The principal shocked, "That's Sora? How?" "We don't know either, but Master Yen Sid said that maybe it because Sora has make his own heart." Riku explained.

Suddenly, they heard some scream from a lot of people in the hallway. The principal quickly went there, Riku and Kairi check on Sora condition first before joining the principal.

There, a lot of Heartless attacking the students. The principal quickly summon his Keyblade, "Are this Heartless another friends of you guys." "Not at all." Riku and Kairi exclaimed as they summon their own Keyblade.


	9. Chapter 9: Dilemma

**A/N**

Sorry for long update!! School has started and writer block started to haunt me! And I'm busy since I become the class rep and 9 grader, which mean a lot of test! So I'm very sorry and I hope enjoy my fanfic for this far. And also forgive me for bad grammar, I'm not an English person afterall!

Riku, Kairi and the principal were fighting off the Heartless, but the Heartless just keep appearing. "The Heartless just too many!" The principal said. "Yeah! I wonder how Sora could defeat thousands of Heartless in Hollow Bastion alone..." Kairi replied. Sora who on Riku's shoulder just shrugs.

A portal suddenly appear, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy come out from there. "Kairi, Riku, go to the other Sora house and help Lea and Ventus fight Young Xehanort! We'll handle this!" King Mickey said as he start to fight off the Heartless, "His house in the Southern of the Mainland." Riku and Kairi nodded as they went out there.

Meanwhile, Ventus and Lea fighting Young Xehanort in front of Lil Sora's house. Lil Sora and his mom were in the house, hiding since Young Xehanort wanted to take Lil Sora away from her.

"Just give the other Sora to me and I'll stop this fight." Young Xehanort said keep attacking and dodging. "No! You going to use him as your new vessel! I won't let it happen!" Ventus shouted, going to strike a powerful attack on him.

"But isn't that what you do to him before? Making him as your vessel so you could live on?" Young Xehanort asked, dodging Ventus's powerful attack. Ventus gritted his teeth, what Young Xehanort said is kinda right, but it was Sora itself who ask him to do it.

"You already used many people as your vessel, why do you want to use a child now?" Lea asked, irritated of Young Xehanort target. Young Xehanort just smirk, "There are many things you doesn't know yet."

In a blink, Young Xehanort were behind them as he knocked them out, "And you guys still need to learn much more."

Lil Sora and his mom saw what just happened, his mom began to panic and holding Lil Sora really tight. Lil Sora was quiet, between scared and guilty. He feel like he the one who causing all this problem. He never remember his past or anything, just some kids suddenly bully him and he meet a silver haired guy helped him. But somehow... It like he shouldn't exist, since there are to of him. What is his purpose to live then?

Young Xehanort forcefully open the front door, causing it to break. Lil Sora's mom quickly run to attic, of course with Lil Sora too. In there she told Lil Sora to hide inside a box. She grab a box and throw the things inside it, but something caught her eyes that lead her to a major shock. A photo... Lil Sora eyes widen after saw the photo. It's a picture of a 15 years old Sora with blue eyes (in his KH2 traits), with a red haired girl and a long silver haired guy which look almost exactly with the guy who saved him before and his friend.

"When did I have this photo... And how could there an older you..?" His mother asked him, looking at him weirdly. Lil Sora sigh heavily, "That must be him, the other Sora that Riku told me..."


	10. AN

Hello guys, I'm sorry I didn't update this for few weeks, I'm busy with school work and stuff. But I wanted to ask if I should continue this, since it will be kinda crappy and not the things you wanted to see. So should I continue this or discontinue this fanfic? Please tell me in the comment. Thank you for your time and attention for reading this 'weird' fanfiction!


End file.
